El amor que nos tenemos
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: El baile de invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina y Ken quiere ir con Sue a toda costa. Sin embargo la noche no saldrá como ninguno de los dos personajes esperaba.


Antes de empezar el fic diré que My Candy Love no me pertenece ni los personajes que aparecen. Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener. Una vez aclarado esto solo queda decir gracias por leer y disfruten del fanfic.

Personajes principales: Ken, Sucrette (Sue)

El amor que nos tenemos

Era una mañana fría y tranquila en la ciudad. El viento gélido propio del mes de noviembre soplaba entre las ramas de los árboles, arrebatando las pocas hojas de color cobre que intentaban sobrevivir en éstas.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban vacías debido al frío, pero no solo las calles, también los parques e incluso el patio del Instituto. Aquel día los alumnos habían decidio refugiarse en los acogedores pasillos del edificio, puede que fuera aburrido estar encerrados, pero era mejor que exponerse al horrible clima que había en el exterior.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Sue, la joven muchacha recorría, junto con una de sus compañeras de clase, los pasillos vestida de forma abrigada y abrazándose así misma intentando darse calor.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que haga tanto frío? ¿Es que en este instituto no saben lo que es la calefacción? _Preguntó Sue con cierto enfado en su tono de voz.

_ Lo sabrán, pero no debe de haber suficiente dinero para poder pagar la calefacción. _Contestó encogiéndose de hombros su amiga.

_ Pues deberían hacer algo con ese tema, ¡los alumnos no pueden estar así¡ ¡Debido al frío no se podrán concentrar y, claro, suspenderán los exámenes!

_ Mira el lado positivo, así al menos tendrás una excusa en casa para justificar aquellas asignaturas que susendas. _Anunció riendo con cierta malicia, Sue sabía que lo decía en broma así que no se lo tomó muy en serio, tan solo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro en forma de reprimenda.

En ese momento la joven se paró en seco mientras su amiga seguía riendo, cuando ésta última se dio cuenta se paró también junto a Sue. Estaba mirando un cartel que había colgado en la pared. Decía así: "¡24 de Noviembre, Baile de Invierno, a las 20:00! Entrada: 4€, no os lo podéis perder"

_ ¡Mira! Parece que una fuerza superior me ha escuchado y al instituto se le ha ocurrido una forma de ganar dinero, ¡y es una forma divertida además! _ Exclamó muy emocionada Sue, nunca antes se había hecho algo así. Un baile en su aburrido instituto... ¡No se lo podía perder por nada del mundo! _ ¡Pienso comprarme un vestido nuevo! Bueno, no tengo ningún vestido de fiesta, así que... ¡Mejor sería decir que me compraré mi primer vestido!

En otro pasillo, un chico de melena castaña y cortada más recta de lo que debería estar cortada cualquier tipo de melena, de ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas enormes y de aspecto simplón, caminaba concentrado comiendo su última galleta de chocolate cuando de repente escuchó el griterío de la muchacha. Desde la primera palabra que dijo la joven supo que se trataba de Sue, el gran amor de su vida, aquella por la que moriría sin pensárselo dos veces. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sue hasta quedarse justo a su lado.

_ ¡Sue, aquí estabas, llevo toda la mañana buscándote!

_ ¡K-Ken! _Dijo con una expresión de susto, sorpresa y cierto aire de horror la chica. _ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_ Vamos al mismo instituto, ¡incluso a la misma clase! ¿Recuerdas? _Preguntó el chico sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía a Sue_ ¡Pero ese no es el caso! ¿Dónde estabas?

_ Evitándote... _Murmuró la chica que acompañaba a Sue, ésta última la dio un pequeño codazo para que se callara. Era cierto que estaba intentando evitar encontrarse con el chico, pero no tenía que ser tan directa.

_ Bueno... estaba... por ahí, ya sabes. De aquí para allá. _Dijo Sue riendo nerviosamente_ Pero es igual, ¿querías algo, Ken?

_ Solo verte, eso e invitarte a salir luego. ¿Quieres?

_ Em... ¡Uy! Sintiéndolo mucho... pero que mucho mucho, hoy no podré. Tengo que pensar en el vestido que compraré para el baile. _Dijo Sue señalando el cartel que anunciaba el baile. Aquello del vestido era una mera excusa, no pensaba comprarlo tan pronto, a penas estaban a principios de mes, pero eso serviría para que Ken no la molestara más, al menos durante el resto del día. _ Así que no puedo.

_ ¿Hay un baile? _Ken se ajustó las gafas y leyó el cartel. En ese momento su rostro se iluminó por completo y miró con ojos de enamorado a Sue. Ésta, al ver aquella mirada, solo pudo sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Se temía lo peor. _ ¡Ya lo comprendo! ¡Irás a comprar un vestido para ir conmigo al baile, qué considerada!

Y ahí estaba lo peor. Sue se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, no se podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello sin tan siquiera consultarla. Ella no quería ir con Ken al baile, no estaba tan loca, ya se imaginaba cómo sería la situación si iba con él: Una larga noche llena de halagos pastelosos y abrazos sin fin... En resumen, una pesadilla total, no había quien aguantara a ese chico tan pesado por más de una hora seguida.

Ken seguía hablando sin parar sobre lo considerada que había sido Sue al planear desde tan temprano lo que iba a ponerse solo para ir con él. ¡Se iba a poner guapa para él! No se lo podía creer.

Por otro lado, la amiga de Sue se tapaba la boca intentando contener la risa por una parte por ver la expresión de Sue y por otra parte al escuchar las fantasías de Ken.

Sue salió de su estado de asombro y agitó un par de veces la cabeza para así despejarse.

_ ¡Ken, Ken, Ken! ¡Detente un momento! ¿Vale?

_ ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? _ Preguntó Ken callándose al fin.

_ Pues... ¿No crees que es muy precipitado? Yo no...

La mirada del joven era de pura emoción, Sue habría querido decirle claramente que no iría con él al baile, que aquello era demasiado, que parara ya de agobiarla con aquello de querer estar con ella siempre. Sin embargo, al ver su mirada simplemente no pudo decirle nada. Agarró a su amiga del brazo y salió corriendo de allí.

_ ¡Adiós, Ken!

Ken miró con cierto aire de perplejidad cómo Sue se marchaba de allí corriendo. Ahora que lo pensaba... no le había respondido claramente. No le había dicho que sí, pero tampoco le había dicho que no. Lo cual quería decir... ¡Que tenía posibilidades! ¡No solo tenía posibilidades, estaba seguro de que aquello había sido un "sí, iré contigo al baile" pero dicho con "indirectas". Con este pensamiento Ken se marchó a su siguiente clase muy feliz y emocionado. Y cómo no estarlo, el amor de su vida había aceptado su invitación, al menos en su mente era de esta manera.

Así quedó todo. En una respuesta negativa tomada como una positiva.

Los fríos días de noviembre pasaban a toda velocidad. Con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, los innumerables trabajos que mandaban los profesores y las actividades extraescolares las semanas volaron. Y así llegó el día 23, justo un día antes del tan esperado baile. Con todos los agobios que suponía el instituto, Sue se dio cuenta de algo. De un pequeño detalle casi sin importancia... Se dio cuenta de que aún no había ido a comprar un vestido apropiado para el baile de invierno. Rauda y veloz, justo al salir de clases se dirigió hacia el centro comercial, allí siempre había de todo y estaba segura de que encontraría un bonito vestido. Deseaba estar radiante, así que buscó durante un buen rato.

Por otro lado Ken acababa de entrar también en el centro comercial, solo que él no estaba preocupado en absoluto por el traje, tomaría prestado uno que usó su padre cuando tenía su edad. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que importaba aquel día era que por fin saldría con Sue. En ese momento, mientras seguía divagando sobre sus espectativas de aquella noche, pasó por delante de una tienda de ropa y pudo ver de lejos a su amada. Observó que la chica llevaba en sus manos un vestido de color rosa palo, con algo de vuelo, tejido de tull y un escote palabra de honor. Sue parecía estar encantada con aquel vestido, se podía ver en su rostro.

Entonces a Ken se le ocurrió algo. Corrió hacia la floristería más cercana y compró una especie de pequeña pulsera en la que estaban enredadas varias florecillas de colores rosados. Aquel adorno era de una delicadeza y belleza extrema. Simplemente hermoso. Aquella noche le daría su pequeño presente a Sue.

Pasaron el tiempo y la hora del baile estaba cada vez más cerca. Sue se encontraba en su cuarto acabando de preparse, ya tenía puesto su vestido, los zapatos, se había maquillado ligeramente y su pelo estaba casi listo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que una de sus amigas fuera a buscarla. Al final había decidido ir con sus amigas, pensaron que en grupo se lo pasarían mejor que si estaban limitadas por una pareja de baile. Si surgía la ocasión... ya bailarían con algún "apuesto caballero" una vez que estuvieran en la pista.

La chica acabó de retocar un par de mechones cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de su puerta.

_ ¡Sue! ¡Baja, tu acompañante está aquí! _Gritó su madre a pleno pulmón desde abajo.

La joven se miró una última vez en el espejo cerciorándose así de que su aspecto era perfecto y bajó con rapidez por las escaleras.

_ Qué pronto has llegado, ¿no habíamos quedado a las...?

La chica interrumpió su pregunta al ver a su supuesto acompañante.

_ ¡Q-Qué guapa estás!

Un elegante Ken se apresuró a decir antes de que Sue pudiera articular una palabra más. Estaba nervioso, a decir verdad ella le ponía nervioso. Estaba preciosa... Sue bajó el resto de los escalones en silencio y aún recuperándose del shock que le había producido el ver al chico allí, en su casa, esperándola como SU acompañante. No se lo podía creer.

Ken, ageno al silencio y a la expresión de la chica, contemplaba cómo bajaba las escaleras con sutileza. Su corazón latía a mil por hora a cada paso que la joven daba hacia a él. Por un momento creyó que todos en el vestíbulo podían escuchar sus latidos como si fueran el "tic-tac" de un reloj de cuerda que va apresuradamente.

_ Ken... ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

_ Soy tu acompañante, vengo a recogerte para ir al baile de invierno. Por cierto... qué guapa estás.

_ Sí, eso ya lo has dicho. Pero... no habíamos quedado en nada de esto. _Ken giró levemente la cabeza hacia un lado con cierto aire de confusión_ Mira, Ken, yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que iba a ir al baile contigo, no sé de donde has sacado esa idea...

_ Ah... _Esa fue la única respuesta que pudo realizar el chico.

_ Lo siento...

Ken asintió y bajó la cabeza, tras hacer este gesto salió de la casa de Sue. La chica suspiró sintiéndose un poco mal por Ken, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. No podía verle más que como un buen amigo, un amigo pesado, pero buen amigo al fin y al cabo. Debía entender esto y cuanto antes mejor.

El joven se alejó lentamente, cabizbajo y casi arrastrando los pies. En aquel momento se sentía estúpido. En su mano sostenía la pequeña pulsera que había comprado en la floristería, aquel objeto que había significado en un primer momento una muestra absoluta de amor, ahora era el símbolo del rechazo, del dolor, de un corazón que había sido destrozado... una vez más. Ken no entendía cómo, con todo lo que la quería él, podía ser así. Puede que quizás no fuera el chico más apuesto o más atlético del instituto, pero estaba seguro de que era el chico que mejor la trataba. Siempre pendiente de ella, regalándole sus mejores sonrisas, su lado más tierno siempre salía a flote cuando estaba con Sue. ¿Y qué era lo que recibía a cambio? Nada más que expresiones de incomodidad y excusas para no salir con él. Ken llegó a un punto en el que se conformaba con que Sue le regalara una pequeña sonrisa, o un ínfimo sonrojo, o que aceptara ir de paseo con él aunque solo fuera por una vez. Pero no recibía nada. Con la de maneras en las que él le había expresado su amor... No temía gritar alto, con toda la fuerza que le permitieran sus cuerdas vocales, que él la amaba, que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo y más por ella. Que él la haría reír, la consolaría, la haría sentirse una chica especial, la amaría... Y al parecer esto no servía para nada.

Por primera vez en su vida Ken se preguntó si no sería mejor olvidar y avanzar, se preguntó si aquel amor merecía la pena, se preguntó si Sue merecía la pena.

Finalmente la Luna avanzó en el cielo hasta que el oscuro manto de la noche, adornado por pequeños puntitos de luz, lo cubrió por completo. Habían pasado por mucho las ocho de la noche, algunos de los alumnos comenzaban a salir del local instituto, allí se había celebrado el baile de invierno. Hubo música, luces, una decoración espectacular y muy lograda y sobretodo, alumnos pasándoselo bien. La mayoría de los alumnos, claro.

Sue había salido un poco antes de su "toque de queda", impuesto por sus padres, claro. No había sido la noche que esperaba. A decir verdad había sido una noche melancólica. Antes de salir de casa sus padres la habían hecho sentarse en el salón para hablarle de algo importante.

_Flashback_

__ Cielo, hay algo que tenemos que decirte._

__ ¿Qué ocurre mamá? Mis amigas están a punto de llegar a casa. _Dijo Sue un poco nerviosa ya que pensaba que si sus padres le daban la charla no llegaría a la hora al baile._

__ Tu padre y yo hemos pensado en hacer un viaje por diversos países. Ya sabes que estos últimos años casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, creemos que es hora de dedicarnos el uno al otro. En una relación es importante. _

__ Em... vale. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? _Preguntó la joven con una expresión confusa. _

__ Verás... _La madre tanteaba la mejor manera posible de explicarle la situación a su hija, aunque no era nada fácil. _ Después de las vacaciones hemos pensado transferirte a un nuevo instituto, en otra ciudad. Vivirías con tu tía, solo hasta que tu padre y yo regresemos, claro. _

_Sue se había quedado sin habla. ¿Mudarse? ¿Ya habiendo empezado el curso? ¡Aquello no podía ser cierto! ¿Cómo podían hacerla esto? Sus amigos estaban en esta ciudad, su instituto, sus tiendas favoritas, sus recuerdos... Toda su vida. Y ahora querían que diera un cambio radical. _

__ ¿Cielo? ¿Estás bien? _

__ ¿P-por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué ahora...?_

__ Sé que es difícil, Sue... No te enfades con nosotros, por favor. _Esperó una respuesta de su hija, pero solo encontró el silencio. _Procura disfrutar esta noche con tus amigos, ¿vale?_

_Fin Flashback_

Sue lo había intentado, había intentado pasarlo bien aquella noche, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que en un par de semanas tendría que abandonarlo todo. Probablemente no volvería a verlos. Así que la noche no era lo que esperaba. Salió a caminar un rato por el parque antes de llegar a su casa.

Mientras recorría el parque se descalzó y cogió sus zapatos de tacón. Pudo sentir como la suave y fresca hierba acariciaba sus pies desnudos. Era una sensación agradable, fría, sí, pero agradable. Tras unos minutos encontró sentado en un banco a alguien que le era más que familiar.

_ ¿Ken? _Preguntó la chica algo extrañada de verle por allí. El joven giró su rostro y la miró con la misma expresión de extrañeza. Creía que estaría en el baile todavía. Él había estado allí sentado meditando sobre sus sentimientos. Había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

_ H-Hola, Sue. ¿El baile ya acabó?

_ Mmm... podría decirse que sí. _Contestó la chica con una sonrisa triste en el rostro mientras se sentaba a su lado. _No te he visto por allí, ¿no... has ido?

_ Bueno... tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. ¡Iré en otra ocasión! _Intentaba parecer animado, siempre lo intentaba cuando estaba delante de la joven, pero esta vez no le salía del todo.

_ Vaya, pensando... Pues ya somos dos.

_ ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Sue hizo una pequeña pausa antes de responder. ¿Cómo le diría que se iba? No estaba segura de cómo se tomaría Ken aquella noticia, temía que le diera un ataque de corazón o algo peor.

_ Mis padres me han dicho que después de las vacaciones me mudaré a una nueva ciudad, nuevo instituto, nueva gente... Todas esas cosas.

Ken abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. Se iba. Sue se iba para siempre. Y ahí estaba él, inmóvil. Sin posible reacción.

_ Creí que debía decírtelo. Bueno... _En ese momento Sue se acercó dubitativa a Ken y le dio un rápido abrazo, no duró más que un par de segundos. La situación ya era extraña de por sí, no sabía cómo despedirse de su amigo esado, aquel que siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Creyó que un abrazo sería lo correcto. En ese momento Ken solo pudo hacer una cosa, le tendió a la muchacha la pequeña pulsera que le había comprado anteriormente. Sue sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y se despidió una última vez con la mano._Adiós, Ken.

Sue se había marchado de nuevo y Ken no había podido hacer nada. En su garganta se había formado un nudo enorme, si decía algo sabía que ese nudo se liberaría y comenzaría a llorar, y no sabía cuando podría detener sus lágrimas. Toda la reflexión que había hecho hasta ese momento había caído por la borda. La quería, claro que la quería. Y ahora nunca jamás podría tenerla. No había ninguna posibilidad. Daba igual que ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos... O quizás sí.

Aquello también era un tipo de amor después de todo. En la Edad Media los trovadores cantaban a jóvenes mujeres nobles y sabían que jamás podrían corresponderles, el amor platónico ya estaba presente en la Antugua Grecia... Y aquellos amores eran puros, eran bellos y, sobre todo, eran verdaderos. Él sentía ese tipo de amor hacia Sue.

Ken se levantó del banco y miró con decisión hacia la dirección en la que se había marchado su amada. Iría tras ella. Estaba decidido. Se cambaría de instituto, dejaría su ciudad... Haría lo que fuera preciso solo y exclusivamente para estar a su lado.

El Tiempo le diría más tarde si había hecho lo correcto o no, ahora eso no le importaba, porque quien guiaba sus decisiones ahora era el Amor.


End file.
